The Chaos Rising Series
by historian
Summary: In accordance with an ancient prophecy, the forces of Chaos threaten all. The Council of Light and the United Alliance of Evil must join forces to stem the tide. But can such an unnatural alliance hold? Story #1: A Gathering of Guns.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Well, here I go with yet another story, this time a full-fledged epic series! This is my most ambitious project yet, as I attempt to deepen both the Rangers and the villians far beyond what we saw on the show. As per usual in my stories, expect to see a lot of the villians in these works, as I explore the dark side of the Rangerverse...and is it really as dark as we commonly think?_

_This story is set in mid-season 2 of MMPR, shortly before Tommy received the White Power Coin, and immediately goes AU from there. All canon characters on both sides up to that point will be included, as well the following characters from what would have been future seasons: Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, Rito, Master Vile, the Royal House of Gadgetry, Divatox, Astronema, Ecliptor, and Dark Spectre. (Unfortunately, Justin and the Astro Rangers are simply too young to be used in this time period. While Astronema is about the same age as the Astro Rangers, she, unlike them, has been trained for her role since she was a small child)._

_The sole Original Character I'm planning on using (other than the forces of Chaos) is, as usual, my villain Donovan, the Dark Warrior. However, he will NOT play the central role he plays in my other work. In fact, according to what I've planned so far, he only appears in this first story, though I can't rule out appearances in the future._

_The idea of using Chaotics was inspired by their use in Vespera's latest "Streaks of Purple" story. I have written her asking her permission, but have not heard back from her. As her website has not been updated in over 8 months, I fear she has abandoned the fandom. If any of my readers are in contact with her, please tell her about this story. Thank you._

**SUMMARY:**

There is good...

There is evil...

And there is chaos...

In accordance with an ancient prophecy, the forces of Chaos threaten all. The Council of Light and the United Alliance of Evil must join forces in a desperate attempt to stem the tide. But can such an unnatural alliance hold...and can the Rangers of Earth and the villians who face them really put aside a over a year of mutual hatred?

In an attempt to seal the Alliance, Dark Spectre offers to perform an incredible favor for the Rangers...but asks for a high price in return.

**CHAOS RISING 1: A GATHERING OF GUNS**

**CHAPTER 1: EVERY STORY HAS A BEGINNING**

It was a place few even knew existed, fewer still could reach, and very few indeed could comprehend. It was the Astral Plane.

Two of those chosen few communed with each other in solitude. Even they rarely frequented this realm. In fact, the last time they been there together was 800,000 years ago, just before the War started.

"It is happening," the one that glowed with goodness stated. "You cannot deny it, for you have felt it as well."

"I do not deny it," hissed the one who's evil was blacker than the blackest depths of space. "Unlike all too many of those under my command, I do not allow myself delusions."

"The prophecy has begun to come true."

"It figures. The rest of that woman's writings were pure garbage, but THIS prophecy just had to be real."

"You know what we must do."

"You have a real talent for stating the obvious! Part of the reason I enjoy being evil is that I don't have to listen to it. Enjoy explaining this to the Council of Light and the Rangers. I have a feeling even your reputation only goes so far."

"And you?"

"My followers will do whatever I tell them to. I can...convince them."

"In your own inimitable fashion, of course."

"Do you ever show anyone else your sarcastic side, Zordon of Eltar?"

"Only you, Dark Spectre. Only you."

"Let us do it, then. Let us see what the future has in store."

For that was one of the great powers of the Astral Plane: time was revealed. Not all of it, of course, and not always in chronological order. But the most powerful of beings could learn much. So they communed with each other, seeing much more together than either could alone. They saw what would be, what could be, and what might have been.

Both of them left the Astral Plane deeply shaken.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Alpha 5 watched anxiously as Zordon's image reappeared in his tube. He always hated in when Zordon had to cut himself off to do things like this; the robot felt it left him and the Rangers dangerously vulnerable. "It's good to have you back, Zordon. Was your mission successful?"

"Yes, Alpha." Only someone who knew Zordon as well as Alpha 5 could have deciphered the blurry image and deduced that Zordon was very concerned about something. For once, the robot restrained himself from expressing his anxiety. "However, I must immediately leave again to consult with the Council of Light. Also, inform the Rangers to meet here in one week from today at midnight." Then he was gone again.

"Ayiyiyiyiyiyii!" Now Alpha 5 was _really_ concerned. Zordon tried in interfere with the Rangers' normal lives as little as possible. Having them sneak out of their beds at _midnight_? It made no sense. But Alpha trusted Zordon completely, so he made a note in his internal log to do as asked and continued to monitor the city for any signs of an attack by Zedd.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Astronema hurried throught the corridors of the Dark Fortress, ignoring the grudging gestures of respect various villians shows her as she passed. When her master called for her, it was wise to answer quickly.

She finally made it to the throne room, only to be shocked into immobility: Dark Spectre was PACING. He had never before showed any signs of nervousness, at least not to her, his closest confidant.

"Ah, my Astronema" he said, looking up and catching sight of her. As usual he wasted no time on pleasantries. "I have a task for you. I am calling a holographic summit meeting of the UAE. I want you to arrange it for two hours from now."

She inclined her head respectfully. "Yes, master." She wasn't concerned; she'd already done several of these. "Who will be attending?"

"Everyone."

Astronema was shocked again. The UAE contained over 2,000 members. As far as she knew, there had NEVER been a holo-summit including ALL of them. "Forgive me, master, but all as in..."

"All as in all," he said with finality. "Everyone but the foot soldiers. Oh, and invite the Machine Empire as well. They may hate me, but they'll come out of curiosity if nothing else."

Only years of the self-control drilled into her by Ecliptor as appropiate for a Princess of Evil kept her from gaping. The Machine Empire were considered traitors for breaking away from the UAE, and everyone knew her master's views on traitors.

"Also," Dark Spectre continued, too distracted to be aware of her emotions, "I am assigning you to a very important detached duty, along with Ecliptor and Donovan. Do not fail me!" However, his usual threat seemed half-hearted and routine at best.

Excitement now replaced shock for Astronema. This was her first real mission; up till now, she'd mainly done organizing and the electronic version of paperwork. She never complained, and not just because she wasn't suicidal; she knew it was important work. But she was finally going to do field work, and with her two favorite fellow villians--the only two, besides her master, she had any real respect for. Ecliptor was her father in all but name, of course. And Donovan, though he lacked Ecliptor's sense of honor (something the two had clashed about in the past), was fun to be around, as well as a highly effective villian. When he made friends, he kept them, even though Astronema thought his taste in that area was sometimes questionable (Goldar being a case in point). She bowed deeply and hurried out of the throne room.

Only to stop dead in the hallway as the enormity of the situation sank in. Her master had chosen three of the best, most trustworthy, most loyal villians for this task, whatever it was. And it was also likely the topic of the upcoming meeting.

Whatever this was about, it was BIG.

Resuming her walk, she tried to battle her sudden case of nerves by speculating on the nature of her assignment. Could it have something to do with Earth? Zordon had long been a thorn in evil's side, and his latest team of Rangers had exceeded all expectations. At least last time, Rita had fought the Eltarian to a draw, their final battle ending up with both imprisoned. This time she had failed completely, only to be replaced by Zedd. Zedd had been somewhat more successful--having recently destroyed the Green Ranger's powers--but he, too, was far behind schedule. Perhaps Dark Spectre had decided to clean up the mess. It made sense; Astronema was, after all, the only human the in UAE. She could understand the Rangers better than any alien. She found herself hoping she was right; she was looking forward to the challenge.

NEXT TIME: "Two Meetings"

The Council and the UAE gather for the most important meetings in their entire history...only to be shocked at what is said. Can Dark Spectre's and Zordon's radical proposal actually work? And what will be the Rangers reaction to the official, albeit temporary, end to The War?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: TWO MEETINGS**

Astronema stood next to her master, legs spread apart, arms clasped behind her back, looking the epitome of calm. But inside, she was having a serious case of butterflies. She instinctively knew this meeting was going to change everything.

Behind Dark Spectre and her stood Ecliptor and Donovan. Having been summoned by the Monarch of Evil, they would attend this gathering in person. Donovan looked very curious; Ecliptor's non-mobile face would have made it impossible for anyone else to read his feelings, but she could tell was just as curious in his own way.

The rest of the vast room showed hundreds upon hundreds of holograms, the beings in them seemly floating in midair. Everyone was here: Zedd, Divatox, Darkonda and more. And, as Dark Spectre had predicted, Mondo and Machina were there too, though their hologram was off to the side, showing that they were not part of the UAE.

Seeing that everyone had logged on, Dark Spectre stepped forward. "My servants, I bring dire news today. A prophecy made by Allona the Mad a million years ago has come true." He waited for the murmuring to die down. "Apparently, she wasn't as insane as everyone thought. Unfortunately, the prophecy happens to be the most alarming one: the Chaotics are coming."

This time the murmuring was much louder. "Let them come!" shouted Darkonda, who never missed a chance to suck-up. "They are no match for the great Dark Spectre!" Other villains shouted their agreement.

Normally Spectre was as vain as the next villain, but this time he gestured impatiently for silence. "Unfortunately, my faithful followers, this time my power will not be enough. Even the combined might of the UAE will not be enough. I been in contact with Zordon of Eltar, and we have agreed to a temporary cessation of hostilities so that this crisis can be dealt with."

The intergalactic equivalent of crickets chirping filled the room. Astronema was gaping at her master.

"Let me be clear," Spectre continued sternly. "This is a _genuine_ alliance until I say otherwise. Anyone who tries to backstab the good guys will answer to me." He gestured to the three villains standing with him. "Astronema, Donovan, and Ecliptor will travel to Earth to implement the first part of the plan. The rest of you are hereby ordered to stand down and cease any attacks that are currently underway. You will also give Astronema and her team any assistance she requests."

Spectre looked over at Mondo and gritted his teeth. "I would also like to…request…that the Machine Empire put aside their hostility to me, and join this unorthodox but vitally necessary alliance."

Mondo and Machina looked at each other for a moment, then the Machine King turned his gaze back to Spectre. "We will…consider your request." With that, their hologram winked out.

With restrained temper, Dark Spectre's gaze swept over the rest of the assembled villains, and none dared to look him in the eye. "That is all. Dismissed!"

Within seven seconds all the holograms were gone. The Monarch of Evil turned his attention to the three stunned villains remaining. "I have chosen for this very sensitive mission," he rumbled, "because you posses that rarest of villainous traits: trustworthiness. The fate of us all rests on you and on Zordon's team."

Astronema bowed. "You honor me, my Lord." Ecliptor and Donovan lowered their heads and murmured their assent.

"Indeed. Now here is the plan…"

(Scene Change)

In stark contrast to the UAE gathering, the Council of Light attended their meeting in spirit form, the pure light in their souls shining brightly. Their number also differed; where the UAE had hundreds of members, the Council consisted of only twelve beings.

"Why have you summoned us, Zordon?" asked Ninjor in his distinctive voice. "The next scheduled meeting isn't for two galactic months."

"I'm afraid I bring dire news. The Chaotics have entered our galaxy. Allona's prophecy has come true."

"Impossible!" asserted Dulcea. "That woman was stark raving mad! Not one of her predictions have come true."

"This one has," Zordon insisted. "And since the part of the Chaotics is true, I have already taken action to fulfill the rest."

Dulcea sputtered. "You…you allied with _THEM!!_ Without asking us first!?"

"As head of the Council, I have the authority to do so. Dark Spectre was…surprisingly agreeable."

"You of all people should know that evil cannot be trusted!" Ninjor stated. "Not after what Rita did to you!"

A rare flash of anger came over Zordon's face. "Believe me, that betrayal is never far from my thoughts," he said acidly. Ninjor lowered his head in shame, knowing that Zordon had lived with the consequences of Rita's actions every second of the last ten thousand years.

A few moments of silence reigned. Then Dulcea said resignedly, "What are your plans?"

"Dark Spectre has already ordered his forces to stand down. We have agreed that Astronema, Donovan, and Ecliptor will be sent to Earth to represent his interests. I will inform my Rangers in one week of the rather drastic change of plans, and we will then begin to strengthen both sides for the trials that are sure to come."

"I hope you understand the consequences of your actions, Zordon," Ninjor said quietly.

Zordon's expression was dark. "I fear those consequences will be even more expensive than I think."

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT TIME: "Light and Dark"

Zedd, his minions, and the Rangers are all told about the new Alliance, and all of them are furious. But while the villains would never dare defy Dark Spectre, Tommy leads a revolt against Zordon. Have the Rangers lost all faith in their mentor?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: LIGHT AND DARK**

Zedd's minions cowered as the Moon Castle shook with their Lord's anger. Then came his rasping voice in their heads: "Report to the Chamber of Command…NOW!"

Goldar, Finster, Baboo, and Squatt hurried to obey, stumbling into Zedd's throne room. The walls were an angry, throbbing red. Their master's throne rotated to face them, and they prostrated themselves before it, trembling.

"I have been informed that, by the great Dark Spectre's command, we are to cease hostilities against the Rangers immediately," Zedd bit out each word.

The minions gaped at him in shock.

"Further," Zedd growled, "In one week's time, we will be allowed into Zordon's Command Center to seal an _very temporary_ alliance with him and his Rangers. Dark Spectre has commanded this as well."

"But, my Lord, why in Evil's name would we do such a thing!" Goldar protested.

"It is not our place to question our leader, you gold-plated monkey!" In spite of his words, Zedd' tone of voice indicated that he agreed with his henchman. "A team consisting of Astronema, Ecliptor, and Donovan will be arriving at that time to assist us. We are to obey Astronema and give her all the help she requires."

Goldar look like he wanted to protest further, but he restrained himself.

"I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Dark Spectre has made it clear that any treachery on our part will be SEVERELY punished!" If his minion's physiologies had allowed them to pale, they would have. Dark Spectre rarely got involved directly with the lower-ranking villains, content to give his orders to the upper echelons like Zedd. But when he did…_especially_ in disciplinary matters…those involved usually lived just long enough to REALLY regret it.

To Goldar and the other's relief, the room's (and Zedd's) red glow faded now, as their master's anger cooled. They were quite surprised, however, when he actually being to chortle. "At least there's one good thing about this," he sighed happily. "Can you imagine the looks on those annoying teenagers' faces when Zordon tells them the news!"

(SCENE CHANGE)

One of the first things Tommy Oliver had done when he became the Evil Green Ranger was trash the Command Center, cutting off the Ranger's link to Zordon and severely handicapping the Ranger team. Once the spell was broken, Tommy had vowed to himself to never lash out destructively like that again. _Never_!

At this moment he was a hairsbreadth away from breaking that promise.

"**NO!** No damn way!"

"TOMMY, ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN…"

"Nothing you say could possibly justify this! An 'alliance'! After what they did! After what they're STILL doing!"

"Tommy, please calm down!" Kimberly implored.

"Shut up, Kim!" The petite brunette recoiled in shock, hurt flooding her face.

"Tommy…_THAT'S ENOUGH!_" Jason's voice wasn't nearly as loud as the former Green Ranger's, but it carried very well. "You are NOT going to take your anger out on us! And you will calm down and stop yelling at Zordon…NOW! As team leader, I am ordering you to listen to what Zordon has to say."

"I'm not a Ranger anymore, bro! And you do you know why? Rita and Zedd, that's why!"

"TOMMY…" The audible anger in Zordon's voice made Tommy pale and finally shut his mouth. "I UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELINGS, BUT THE FATE OF NOT ONLY EARTH, BUT THE ENTIRE GALAXY IS AT STAKE. THE CHAOTICS ARE THE ENEMIES OF US ALL. THUS THIS ALLIANCE, AS DISTASTEFUL AS IT IS, IS VITAL AND NECESSARY. WE—AND YOU—MUST DO WHAT IS NECESSARY TO PROTECT INNOCENTS."

"What exactly are the chaotics?" Billy asked the question on all their minds.

"NO ONE TRULY KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE, BECAUSE THEIR VERY NATURE MAKES ANY SOLID DEFINITION IMPOSSIBLE. THEY ARE IN A CONSTANT STATE OF PHYSICAL FLUX, AND THAT MAKES THEM VERY HARD BOTH TO ATTACK AND DEFEND AGAINST. SOME BELIEVE THEY WERE CREATED MOMENTS AFTER WHAT YOUR SCIENTISTS CALL THE 'BIG BANG', WHEN THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT DID NOT EXIST."

"A INSANE PROPHETESS NAMED ALLONA, WHO DIED ALMOST A MILLION YEARS AGO, PREDICTED THEIR COMING. HOWEVER, NO ONE, INCLUDING ME, TOOK IT SERIOUSLY, DUE TO THE FACT THAT NONE OF HER OTHER PROPHECIES HAVE COME TRUE. TO MY DISMAY, THIS ONE IS _VERY_ TRUE."

Tommy still looked extremely unconvinced.

The other Rangers, however, seemed to have grasped the gravity of the situation. "I understand your reasoning, Zordon," Trini confirmed. "But how can we possibly trust Zedd?"

"DARK SPECTRE, THE LEADER OF THE UNITED ALLIANCE OF EVIL, HAS COMMANDED THEM TO, AND THEY _WILL_ OBEY. IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY HAZARDOUS TO THEIR HEALTH IF THEY DIDN'T."

The Rangers swallowed hard at the thought of one being powerful enough to command all the villains in the galaxy to behave.

"THREE VILLIANS WILL BE ARRIVING SOON TO REPRESENT DARK SPECTRE'S INTERESTS: ASTRONEMA, HIS HEIR AND THE ONLY HUMAN IN THE UAE; ECLIPTOR, ASTRONEMA'S MENTOR AND BODYGUARD; AND DONOVAN, A POWERFUL AND RESOURCEFUL VILLIAN WHO IS ALSO A GOOD FRIEND OF GOLDAR'S."

Tommy's snort was audible throughout the Command Center.

"FINALLY, BECAUSE WE NEED ALL THE POWER WE HAVE ACCESS TO, ZEDD WILL FREE RITA FROM HER IMPRISONMENT, AND SHE WILL RESUME HER PLACE AS ZEDD'S MOST POWERFUL UNDERLING."

At that, Tommy spun on his heel and stormed out of the building. A sorrowful Kimberly started to go after him, but Jason intercepted her. "I'll talk to him, Kim." The Pink Ranger backed down, recognizing that Tommy needed his team leader, not his girlfriend, now.

Realizing that the conversation was over, the others teleported away in multi-colored crackles of light, leaving Zordon to his very pensive thoughts. The Rangers, with the exception of Tommy, had taken this revelation well. But Zordon would have shuddered if still had a physical body at what he was going to ask one of their number to do when the time came…and how angry they were going to be when a certain secret he and Alpha had been keeping was revealed…

**NEXT TIME:** "Past and Present Collide'".

Jason confronts his best friend about his true motivations as a Ranger. Meanwhile, Astronema's team arrives at the Moon Castle, and Goldar celebrates a joyful reunion with his villainous friend. The relationship between Astronema and Zedd is notably less cordial, however…


End file.
